tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The Grove
"The Grove" is the title to the fourteenth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis and written by Scott M. Gimple based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, March 16th, 2014 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on March 17th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc four of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Final performances on the series for actresses Brighton Sharbino and Kyla Kenedy. * Carol Peletier admits to Tyreese Williams that she killed David and Karen. She killed them in "Infected". Body Count # Mika Samuels - Slaughtered by her insane sister. # Lizzie Samuels - Shot in the back of the head by Carol Peletier. Quotes * Mika Samuels: I don't wanna hurt anyone. I don't wanna be mean. * Lizzie Samuels: You have to be sometimes. But just sometimes. .... * Carol Peletier: You can sleep Lizzie, I'm okay. * Lizzie Samuels: If there's trouble I can take Judith. I can help. * Carol Peletier: You really think you can help me? * Lizzie Samuels: I know I can, ma'am. .... * Mika Samuels: I don't have to be tough, I can run, I'm good at that. * Carol Peletier: No. My daughter ran, and it wasn't enough. That's why I taught the kids at the prison to do more than that. * Mika Samuels: I can kill walkers, I mean I tried. I'm not like my sister, I'm not messed up. I know what they are, but I can't kill people. I could never do that, and the bad people at the prison, they were right in front of us. I held up my gun, but I couldn't pull the trigger. Killing people is wrong. .... * Tyreese Williams: The whole world is haunted now, and there's no getting out of that, not until we're dead. * Carol Peletier: Tyreese, maybe they're not haunting us. Maybe they're just teaching us. Helping remind us, so that we can live with what we have to do. .... * Lizzie Samuels: I'm not afraid to kill. I'm just afraid. * Carol Peletier: You can't be. * Lizzie Samuels: How? * Carol Peletier: You fight. You fight it. And you don't give up. And then one day, you just change. We all change. .... * Carol Peletier: Just look at the flowers, Lizzie. Just look at the flowers. Just look at the flowers... See also External Links * * * * * * ---- References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified